


You make me happy

by Scarlett_Stark



Series: Solangelo Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stark/pseuds/Scarlett_Stark
Summary: (Tumblr Kiss prompt #11) Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.Will sneaked into the Hades cabin for the first time. In the morning, neither of the boys wants to leave their bubble of happiness :)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121294
Kudos: 69





	You make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you like my second prompt <3 
> 
> A bit shorter than the last one
> 
> Go visit my Tumblr a-bisexual-nerd to request prompts or scenarios you want to read :)

Nico felt himself wake up. The first thought that came to him was that he had not dreamed that night. Which was incredibly rare, not just for him but also for any other demigod. The second thought was that he felt unusually warm as well as a weight around his waist. Then, that warm weight moved with a sleepy sigh, snuggling further into Nico, so that he felt a breath on his neck. Then, he remembered. Will. His significant annoyance sneaked into his cabin that night, still exhausted from the fight against the giant golden statue of Apoll- 

Nero! Nico said to himself.

That thing was completely naked, better think of it as an evil emperor rather than his boyfriend's dad. Anyway, Will came into the cabin with a mixture of exhaustion from the fight, relief from his sibling's safe return and worry about his father who was still a mortal. Nico had already been lying in bed when Will came in, shyly asking if he could sleep in Nico's cabin. Nico, still tired from his shadow travel and the hayfever conjured by Apollo, had simply held up his blanket and scooted over, inviting Will in.

Nico smiled to himself at that memory. Keeping his eyes closed, he turned in the arms of his boyfriend, now feeling the other's breath on his face. "Morning" Will mumbled. "Morning yourself, sunshine boy." Will giggled softly, pulling Nico closer. Both boys had yet to open their eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet before having to go outside, facing the destruction that awaited them. Nico felt Wills lips on his chin. Then above his lip. On his cheek. The right side of his lips.

"What are you doing?" Nico giggled, surprised by that. The lord of darkness, the ghost king giggling? What had the son of Apollo done to him? Not that he minded, but he would never admit that. At least out loud. Great. Now he was thinking of that stupid Disney movie Will made him see, that made his dad look like a weird, burning smurf and Zeus like he was the best person on earth. Or Olympus for that matter. 

"Looking for your lips. Don't want to open m'eyes." Will said. Nico smiled again and followed his boyfriend's example, looking for his lips while plastering soft kisses over Will's face until he found them. 

For several minutes they did just that. Lying in each other's arms, sharing gentle and innocent kisses before facing the destruction that waited outside.


End file.
